


Hedwig

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birds, Birds of Prey - freeform, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Owls, Pets, Talking to animals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry's parents are dead now... At least he still has his friends though, right?Oneshot/drabble





	Hedwig

Some things were going on right now with Harry Potter. Really dark things too, of course, because it was his life and he just had that kind of luck. Maybe things would get better in a little bit but then again. He sort of doubted it. 

For awhile Harry just stayed by himself thinking. Everything was quiet, and he loved his friends, but he also loved to just be by himself sometimes. 

The only other living thing close to him was just his owl Hedwig. 

"...my parents are dead," Harry said. Honestly that was the biggest thing going on, as you could probably imagine. He paused a little bit and fell silent.

Finally though, he spoke again: "Hedwig," he looked at her. "You're my mum now."

" ^(OvO)^ " said Hedwig. He took that as an affirmative. 


End file.
